Varanor
'''Varanor '''is the Arathian name for one out of three known planets in the universe in which the events documented on this wiki take place, the others being Seboan and Corendel. It has one moon, and it is very Earth-like in climate and ecology, having animals such as elephants, horses, and rhinoceroses. Two major continents of Varanor, along with the islands of Vaire and Vedrin, were sealed off from the rest of the planet in the year 1896 after the erection of the Worldveil by Lord of Arath Relys Aithar and his advisor Io. As such, the two continents, pictured on the left, and the rest of Varanor advanced at different paces, and by the time of the Worldveil's destruction in 2662 each culture of the planet had become unrecognizable to the other. Geography and Ecology Southern Continent The southern continent is primarily divided by the Ilis Mountains, a mountain range formed by the collision of the same two tectonic plates that formed the Ival Mountains in the north. The western side of the ilis is owned by the Kingdoms of Arath. Much of Arath is covered by plains and prairies, occupied by megafauna such as kalathrages, riniks, and elephants. The grasslands are traversed by the River Arenie. The Arenie's spring is in the northeastern mountains of Arath, which are officially unnamed due to various disputes, and its delta is on the northwestern shore, containing the cities of Adralorn, Endril, and Koros, among others. The Arenie Delta is a large marshland, containing animals such as sadra, large terrestrial crocodilians. Rainforests are present on the southwestern edge of Arath, and a desert area rings the ilis. This desert is primarily ruled by various kalathrage species, including large predatory ones. The eastern side of the ilis is primarily owned by the United Sarinian Territories and the country of Ilvenraek. Nearly all of Sarn consists of plains save for the ilis area and the wetlands surrounding the River Iliense, which forms several lakes in the provinces of Indrir and the south ilis. Ilvenraek is mostly taken up by a massive jungle, which is generally unexplored save for its residents. The jungle is known to be the home of large beasts known as orrsar, which have been tamed as warbeasts by the Ilven people. Northern Continent Similar to the southern continent, the northern continent is bisected by a mountain range, this being the Ival Mountains, the tallest (on average) mountain range within the Worldveil. Haelirok, on the western side of the Ivals, is occupied by vast swaths of both forest and plains. Icar, on the eastern side of the Ivals, is the northernmost country within the Worldveil, which is shown by its boreal forests and tundras which are home to the Lyrar and their city of Ithori. Vedrin Vedrin, an island to the far east of the main two continents, is a very low-lying piece of land, and it is mostly covered by wetlands and comparatively small mountain ranges. Sarathi, large, flying, feathered sauropsids, can be found in the marshlands (known as the Starfields) of Vedrin, and are held to be larger relatives of sadra. History Early Colonization The Haelir-Icarian War Rising to Power The Arathian Civil Wars The Creation of the Worldveil The Anacerian Purge The Vedrinian-Arathian Wars The Uniting of Sarn A New Haelirok The Third Aithar Dynasty The Resurgence of Vedrin The Fall of the Worldveil Category:Locations Category:Planets